Spin the Bottle
by RoseLover1998
Summary: When Harry and Draco both agree to play spin the bottle nothing would be the same again, especially if Hermione and Blaise have anything to do with it.
1. Spin the Bottle - 1

'Draco, are we going really going to this party?' Theo and Blaise asked pointedly looking at me for the answer.

Ever since the Battle of Hogwarts the four houses are making it a monthly tradition to host a party to present a united front, inviting the students from each house, who stayed back to retake their 7th year, and also a few select students from other years.

I don't know why I was so nervous, I apologized to everyone after the Battle and I know most of them forgave me, with exception of the Golden Trio of course.

'Yes we're going.' I told my two best friends. (Well the only friends I really had.) There was no way we aren't, Malfoy's don't back down that easily.

Making our way up to the Gryffindor common room, which is where the first party was being held, obviously, they are the bravest or maybe it's the dumbest.

We gave the Fat Lady the password Gryffindor students had passed around,

'Don't belong here.' I heard the fat lady mumbled under her breath before we were swiftly led into the common room.

Feeling well and truly out of place in the common room, it was nothing compared to the Slytherin Common Room, it was warm and felt homey even with all the party decorations all over the walls with banners hanging corner to corner. Magic must have been used because they wouldn't stayed in their designated stop for very long if not.

The Gryffindor princess aimed her wand at the throat and projected her voice so everyone in the room could hear it.

'Welcome to the first unity party,' she said 'drinks and snacks are over by the table where Luna is, also a silencing charm has been placed on this room so there is no noise restriction.

One last thing, because of curfew you can all sleep here tonight, but if you decided to go home make sure you're quick and don't run into anyone. Other than that enjoy.'

Maybe this party wasn't going to be as lame as it thought.

'Hey Draco,' Theo said 'do you want me to grab you a drink?' He asked me, if I was honest I think he only offered because he wanted to go over and see Loony Lovegood.

'Yeah thanks, tell Loony I said hi.' I winked at him; it was obvious to everyone apart from Theo and Luna that they both liked each other.

As Theo walked away, I turned and said to Blaise laughing,

'Maybe we should get them together tonight.'

'I know the perfect spell, give me a second.' Blaise said holding back a laugh which wasn't working out to well.

Looking around the room, I saw Blaise stroll over to Hermione and whisper something in her ear and by the looks of it, she liked it.

'Could there by something going on with them too?' I asked to myself with a sign.

Hermione lifted her wand to her throat again and repeated the charm.

'Spin the bottle is happening over here in 2 minutes' she called.

Blaise and his bloody spin the bottle; of course that was what he had in mind. He knew how to fix the game! He definitely knew what he was doing.

About 11 people gathered in the circle; Me, Blaise, Theo, Luna, Hermione, Ron, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Dean Thomas, Ginny and of course Harry bloody Potter.

The Golden Trio wouldn't be complete with him. Such fun.

'Right.' Blaise said 'Here's how it works, whoever the spins the bottle, has to kiss who it lands on, if it lands on a person you've already kissed you have to do it for an extra minute and so on.

The bottle goes around the circle clockwise. If you refuse, Hermione has kindly spelled one of the bedrooms, you will be locked in there for 5 minutes with that same person. Got it?'

After everyone nodded we started.

'Alright Theo, why don't you go first.' Blaise said with a smirk on his face.

This was going to be a very interesting game, with Blaise blatantly manipulating the bottle he is going to make Theo and Luna finally realise their feeling for each other.

Theo took the bottle in his hand, placed it on the floor quickly looking over to Luna and gave it a spin.

When the bottle finally stopped spinning, it of course landed on Luna and by the very red tint to her cheeks it was obvious that she wanted this as much as Theo did.

As Theo leaned over to her, and everyone exchanged knowing looks.

Theo took her face between her hands gently running his thumb along her cheek before he softly pressed his lips against hers and I swear to Merlin all the girls in the circle swooned.

I guess no one had seen a Slytherin behave so sincere and romantic towards anyone of a different house. Oh if they knew.

After Theo had settled down in his place beside me and handed me the bottle.

'It's your turn Dray, unless you're scared.' He said to me laughing while he still had a flushed look on his face.

I took the bottle out of his hand and gave it a spin,

When the bottle stopped the gasp that was heard throughout the common room was audible even above the music. I looked at Blaise who has a cheeky grin on his face. Of course he had planned this.

I was going to kill him and Blaise realised that as well when I gave him a sharp smile.

'You know the rules Draco, unless you want to be locked in the room with him. I can only imagine the kind of spell Hermione cast on it.' Blaise said to me with a smile on his face, while cheekily winking at Hermione whose face flushed the colour of the common room.

I made my way into the middle of the circle and knelt done in front of him, tucking a stray lock of his hair behind his ear. With my hand still on his face I leant forward and touched my lips to Harry Potter's.

I whispered seductively in his ear when we pulled apart. 'The first one is free Potter.'

I finally returned to my seat with my eyes focused only on Harry, when he got up the courage to look at me, I slowly ran my tongue along my top lip.

'I was just messing with Potter wasn't I?' I thought to myself.

The game progressed at a steady pace until the bottle came around to me for the fifth time. I hadn't kissed Potter again because Blaise soon realised after a heated look that I wasn't in the mood for his stupid pranks.

I seized the bottle into my hand and gave a sharp spin. As it spun around the circle all eyes landed on me to see my reaction, with the exception of one person. If looks could kill the one I received from Theo would send me straight to hell.

I had to kiss Luna Lovegood and no one in the circle looked happy about that but most of all me. Theo one of my only true friends would hate and resent me for ages to come. I couldn't do it.

'No, I can't do that to Th-' I stopped before accidentally revealing Theo's true feelings for Luna. 'I can't kiss her.'

While I was talking I didn't notice the sly smile that was plastered all over Blaise and Hermione's face.

'Well, you know the rules. Unless anyone wants to take Luna's place?' With her face stretched like a Cheshire cat I knew I wasn't going to like what would happen next.

Luna looking pleadingly around the circle, everyone knew about her feelings for Theo and she didn't want to ruin that by kissing one of his friends.

And of course someone did, the boy hero couldn't stand not saving another damsel from an evil villain.

'I'll do it' said Harry begrudgingly.

'You know the rules, go on.' Blaise encouraged a mischievous glint sparkling in his eye.

As Harry and I made our way upstairs,

I heard Blaise ask Hermione 'what charm did you put on the room anyway?'

I didn't hear the answer but by the look on both their faces told me it wasn't going to be pretty.

'After you' Harry said gallantly.

'You chicken Potter?'

Harry held his head up high and pushed the door open playing the part of the hero he knew intimately.


	2. Spin the Bottle - 2

There didn't look to be anything fundamentally wrong with the room at first glance but you could feel that something was amiss. With a double bed stationed in the middle of them room which had gold and silver bedding and two sets of clothes located on top. That was the only furniture apart from two single arm chairs placed at the foot. If the room was any indicator we wouldn't be leaving here anytime soon.

It was obvious with the mingling of the Gryffindor and Slytherin colours that this whole game had been a set up for Harry and I and not Theo and Luna who we originally thought. Hermione and Blaise played us both and by the look on Harry's face he realised that too.

It was such a Slytherin thing to do. Who would have thought that the Gryffindor princess had such a cunning streak?

Harry quickly spun on his heels and headed towards the door only to find it locked. Of course we both knew it wasn't going to be that easy, with one of the brightest witches at Hogwarts and the sly snake Zabini collaborating we were well and truly screwed.

'So, what kind of spell do you think they put on this room?' Harry asked with a shy tone creeping into his voice I hadn't heard before.

'Well, with Blaise and Hermione working together it could be anything. They are too clever for their own good.' I replied feeling helpless for getting us into this situation without knowing how to counteract it.

As I walked back to the door to give it one last turn of the handle before giving up, I noticed a piece of parchment sicking out of the arm of one of the petit chairs.

'Harry.' I said trying to get his attention while holding the parchment out like a flashing beacon.

'What is it?' Harry asked.

'Dear Harry and Draco,

'Hope you have a good night and enjoy the spell, we'll let you out in the morning,

Love Hermione and Blaise.'

Short and sweet.

'They knew what they were doing.' Harry said to me, shocking me with the openness in his voice.

'Yeah I guess they did, I'm sorry you have to spend the night with the one person you hate the most.' The hurt evident in my voice, I covered my mouth with my hand hoping to Merlin I hadn't said that out loud.

The look on Harry's face told me I had. Why had I said that?

'I don't hate you Malfoy, I accepted you apology before you even said it too me. I didn't want to treat you any different because I really do like you, I really do.' Harry said to me his face flushing red at the effort he used trying not to say it.

Realisation dawned on me.

'They used a truth charm on the room.' I told him, I didn't know there was such a charm but Hermione being the cleverest witch would have figured it out.

'Holy shit.' Harry exclaimed trying to hold back more words that were trying to force their way out of his mouth.

'So you like me do you Potter?' I drawled hoping to keep Harry speaking the truth instead of myself.

'Yes.' Harry replied trying to cover his mouth before more secrets came out, and fortunately for me it didn't help.

'Now, when you say _like_ what exactly do you mean by that?' I mocked still keeping all the pressure focused on him while taking a seat on the plush chair as Harry took the one beside me.

Harry tried to keep his mouth closed but failed miserably when I winked at him.

'I just mean I like you, as in more than a friend. Ever since sixth year when I realised I was obsessed with you. I used the excuse that I wanted to know what you were doing but I just wanted to see you.' Harry sighed in a defeated manner.

The silence was deafening, neither of us had spoken in over five minutes letting Harry's confession sink in.

'Aren't you going to say anything?' Harry asked no longer being able to handle the silence throughout the room.

'I don't know what I'm supposed to say.' I murmured looking down at his feet, embarrassment evident on his porcelain face. 'I had no idea you liked me.' I lied trying to hold back the truth that was forcing its way out of my mouth.

That wasn't completely true. I would have been an awful Slytherin if I hadn't noticed him following me and I would be lying if I said I didn't like it. When the Chosen One directs all his attention towards you it's hard not to be flattered.

'I did know you liked me.' The spell compelling the words out of my mouth before I had a chance to stop it. 'I know you were following me.'

'Why didn't you stop me?' Harry asked.

'I liked it.' I admitted feeling suddenly more free than I have ever felt.

'You did? Why?' Shock was plastered all over Harry's face, he never thought there would be any possibility of me liking him back. The innocent look really suited him.

'Why wouldn't I?' I questioned back still trying to deflect and twist the truth as much as possible without actually having to confess.

'Tell me the truth.' Harry said determination evident in his bright jade green eyes.

'Who wouldn't like the Chosen One focusing all their attention on them? You don't see yourself how I see you. You are the bravest and the most selfless person I know. I feel safe and protected with you even when you tried to kill me.' I laughed 'I like everything about you. Your scruffy hair that always sticks out is by far your best trait.' I tell Harry still laughing and taking a seat on one of the chairs.

The weight lifted off my shoulders, at least now I will never regret not telling Harry how I felt. The 'what if's' you ask yourself later are by far the worst part. I lent my head back into the alcove of the chair and closed my eyes waiting for the rejection that would be coming soon.

Instead of the rejection I was adamant that was coming, I felt Harry's hand rest on either side of my face. They felt like sandpaper or perhaps stone, rough and unfinished. That was Harry, having to work harder than anyone. It suited him though, as I looked into his eyes I felt my cheeks started to redden as I opened my heart to him and sough the comfort of contact only Harry could give me.

'Draco-' Harry started. I could feel his breath hitch as he struggled to find the right words. 'When I first saw you I thought your eyes just grey, but every time we met I saw something new, now all I see is hope. I may be the Chosen One but I didn't choose that life, I want to choose one with me and you at least being friends.'

'We can't be friends Harry,' I said and felt Harry's calloused hands drop to his waist.

I stood closing the distance between us. 'We are so much more' I finished.

Before I had a chance to say any more Harry's lips brushed against mine, not innocently but passionate and demanding. I try to pull away before I lose myself in the kiss but I can't seem to, it feels physically impossible. 'Draco' Harry whispers extending each letter making my heart beat all the more rapidly. Never before has my name felt more enticing. Harry rested his hand below my ear while using his thumb to stroke my cheek. I pulled him closer until there was no space between us and could feel his heart beating against mine.


	3. Spin the Bottle - 3

Hermione and Blaise

As Hermione and I watched the pair go up the stairs. 'What charm did you put on the room anyway?'

'Don't you trust me Blaise?' Hermione asked me as the blush seared through her cheeks making her look as though her face was on fire. She even went as far as trying to hide her rosy blush behind her long, slim fingers.

'You know I do 'Mione' I said as I pulled her hand away from her face, trying to hide the chuckle that was threatening its way out of my mouth. 'Red cheeks really suit you.' This time I didn't try and hide the laugh.

'You're an ass' Hermione told me, secretly looking thrilled at the backhanded compliment.

Tucking a stray lock of Hermione's chestnut brown hair behind her ear, 'What charm did you put on the room?' I asked again, curiosity getting the better of me.

'I was trying a new charm I have been working on. It forces you to tell the truth, but only the truth you want to tell.' Hermione admitted.

'You really are the smartest witch of our time.' I muttered before leaning down and capturing her lip with mine, the warmth spread throughout my entire body. I was addicted. I pulled her firmly into my arms while keeping my mouth plastered directly to hers.

Hermione pulled away from the kiss reluctantly. 'Let's got to my room.' She whispered and led the way.

I followed behind her, watching her swig her hips from side to side. Teasing me.

'You little tease,' I whispered into her ear as I passed her and slipped into her room.

Harry and Draco

'Draco… Draco… Stop.' Harry murmured not looking sincere about his request.

I pulled away begrudgingly wondering what I did wrong. ' _Did I misread the signals? Did he do this on purpose to make fun of me?'_ I turned away and went to sit on the bed. I didn't want Harry to see the disappointed and embarrassed look on my face.

'Harry.' I started. 'Let's just go to sleep.'

Turning on my side I closed my eyes and pretended to go to sleep, praying that Harry wouldn't start talking to me. I felt Harry get into bed beside me.

'Draco, look at me!' Harry commanded, trying to pull my shoulder down so I was looking at him instead of the wall. When he finally managed, he took my face in both of his hands and looked me in the eyes.

'Draco,' Harry sighed. 'I don't want to stop kissing you but I wanted to make sure that it's not the charm that's affecting us.' Harry explained looking for any emotion he could gather from my facial expression.

'I understand Harry', I replied knowing that he couldn't lie to me with the charm in place. 'I really want to keep kissing you though', I finished honestly sensing that my whole face had become the colour of a tomato.

Instead of waiting for a response, I grabbed the pyjama's waiting for me on the bed and pulled them on slowing hoping that Harry was watching. As I heard the intake of breath behind me I realised that I affected Harry just as me as he did me, making me smile despite the disappointment of not having his lips pressed against mine.

I pulled the duvet back and lowered myself into the bed, which had been enticing me since the moment we walked into the room. I looked over to Harry, who hadn't moved from the spot where we had been kissing, noticing the slight pink tinge to his cheeks and his uneven breathing.

'Aren't you going to join me, Potter?' I asked smirking at the sight of the Chosen One looking disconcerted.

Instead of answering Harry leisurely began taking off his clothes whilst not breaking eye contact. 'I have never seen a finer man in my whole life', I thought to myself, from his broad shoulders which rippled as he pulled his shirt over his head to his messy raven black hair and his strong legs, which were a result of years of Quidditch practice. I let my eyes linger on his body before bringing them up to meet his.

The sexy smirk on his face told me that he had seen me ogling his body and enjoyed it. 'Like what you see?' Harry questioned already knowing the answer.

'Of course,' I replied feeling the mattress dip as Harry slowly climbed inside.

Turning to face him, I looked deep into his eyes and ran my fingers along his cheek. Before I could stop myself, I slammed my lips to his realising a sigh into his mouth as I flicked my tongue across his mouth hoping he would grant me access. I felt his lips tentatively open to allow me to continue. Our breath mingled together as we both begrudgingly pulled away for air.

'Draco,' Harry whispered as he slipped his arm around my neck pulling me to him once again.

It was as if reason and logic disappeared when Harry touched my skin, goose bumps erupted across my body and the only thing that mattered to me at that moment was being able to touch him more, feeling his skin under my hands as I explored his body.

One touch of his soft skin under my finger tips and I was lost. I felt his hot breath on my neck before I felt the electric shock that came from the slightest touch of his lips against my pulse. I moaned into the pillow. Threading my fingers through his hair I tried to pull Harry closer to me. Harry with his lips attached to my neck, pressed his body against me, giving me what he knows I want. I tried to suppress the moan that was threatening to escape my mouth by failed as I felt Harry's teeth graze my neck.

'Harry…' I moaned barely able to form a coherent thought. 'I won't be able to stop if you keep…'

'Keep what Draco?' Harry whispered against my neck with a grin plastered on his face.

'Keep…' I started just as Harry reached out his hand and placed it on my thigh, slowly raising it higher and higher.

'Harry,' I sighed begrudgingly pushing his hand away. 'We need to stop, to make sure it isn't the spell.'

'I know, I just want to touch you so bad,' Harry replied.

'Tomorrow,' I said.

'Tomorrow,' Harry agreed.


End file.
